A Chaotic Class Reunion
by MangaFreak15
Summary: What starts out as a perfectly normal class reunion evolves into something a tad dangerous... TYL!characters. Rated T for mild swearing and violence.


**A Chaotic Class Reunion**

**Class reunion fic**

**TYL! Characters**

**Rated T for mild swearing and violence.**

* * *

What starts out as a perfectly normal class reunion evolves into something a tad dangerous…

* * *

It began with a lovely sunny day in Namimori, Japan. Like always.

At Namimori Middle School, a certain classroom was abuzz with activity. In the hallway, a huge paper banner reading 'Class Reunion of Namimori Middle Class of 20XX' had been pasted onto the wall. Colorful balloons and streamers were strung around the room itself, filling it with a warm welcome-back atmosphere.

Nezu Dohachiro stood up front at the teacher's desk, his face tugged into what resembled a nostalgic smile. Before him milled a small crowd of young adults, all grouped into their former cliques from middle school and catching up on the events that have been happening to them since they last met. Compared to the teenagers he remembered in his memories from years ago, these grown men and women seemed more sophisticated, more grown-up. It was odd, in a way. Ten years ago, he stood here and taught these people. Now they were all adults, and he was growing gray hairs.

Amid the scattering of former students, there appeared to be quite a few missing. It may have been ten years, but he remembered them quite well.

Sasagawa Kyoko, the school's former idol, was currently absent from the reunion.

Kurokawa Hana, Kyoko's best friend, was also absent.

He wondered how the two girls were doing nowadays. Surely Kyoko became a fashion designer or a model or superstar of some sort - he thought he remembered seeing an advertisement on a billboard once that depicted one Sasagawa Kyoko with longer hair, but he couldn't be sure - and Hana was a smart girl. She probably had a degree in business.

Yamamoto Takeshi, the former star of Namimori Middle's baseball team. He was all smiles whenever he came to class.

Gokudera Hayato, the hot-tempered delinquent who was irritatingly brilliant in the head. He got full marks on all the tests, every single time.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, the scrawny kid who did horribly on every test, who couldn't do mathematics to save his life, who stammered and shrieked like a girl when he was picked on. He did honestly wonder if that boy was ever successful in getting a job, with those terrible marks of his. Dark thoughts formed in his head, and briefly he hoped that the boy hadn't. Sweet revenge for his humiliation.

Speaking of revenge… he idly wondered if Hibari Kyouya was still around. The demon of Namimori had finally left the school around six years ago to take care of important business that he never bothered to elaborate on. Not that anyone would really question him, he was _Hibari Kyouya_ after all. Anyone who dared would be bitten to death. Imagining a twenty-six year old Hibari sent shivers down the man's spine. The demon of Namimori had probably grown even scarier since he was last seen. Did he still have those nightmarish tonfas he used to carry around?

He was interrupted from his musings when the door slid open, revealing the sight of two very beautiful women standing in the doorway. He easily recognized them by their hair colors.

Sasagawa Kyoko had grown very stunning indeed. Instead of the tomboyish, short hair that she kept during her middle school years, she had allowed her hair to grow until it reached her waist, curling slightly at the tips. She was clad in a semi-transparent white shirt with a light-pink cardigan over it, buttoned up on in the center. A magenta-colored skirt flared out slightly from her waist, covering her legs from the knee up. She wore black mid-calf boots that were split open at the top, the material bending outwards to show off a bit of creamy skin. All in all, the school's former idol seemed to be living exceptionally well, if her clothing was anything indication.

Kurokawa Hana, on the other hand, had cut her hair short. It was now layered in a fashionable mass of wavy hair that framed her face, accentuating her sharp features. She was dressed impeccably; even for a class reunion, she was wearing a crisp navy-blue suit with a white collar shirt and a plain-black skirt to complete the ensemble. She had grown undeniably more mature since he last saw her, a direct contrast to Kyoko's more outgoing nature. They fit together well, like two halves of a coin.

"Hello, Nezu-sensei," greeted Kyoko cheerfully. "It's nice to see you again."

"You're looking well," replied Nezu. "The years have not done you justice."

Kyoko let out a soft giggle at his words, but refrained from commenting on it.

"Kyoko! Hana! Over here!" called out one of the women at the back.

As the two made their way over to their old middle school friends, the door slid open again. Nezu turned to get a look at the newest addition. It wasn't any of the other people who stood out so clearly in his memory; just another random student he didn't remember the name of. The young man smiled indulgently at his old science teacher, then walked quickly over to a circle of friends and joined in the conversation.

A few minutes passed before a truly memorable pair of men entered the classroom. Numerous gasps and squeals accompanied their entrance.

Nezu quickly identified them both as Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi. So the two kept in touch? That was new. If he recalled, Gokudera wasn't exactly on friendly terms with the former baseball star.

Gokudera Hayato had grown taller over the years. His hair had been cut so the ends spiked out a bit at the bottom, but it was organized in a semi-messy way that suited him. Oddly enough, the temperamental man had ditched the delinquent-look for a more sophisticated image. He was clad in a black tuxedo suit with a red button-up shirt underneath it. His black tie was neatly tied around his neck and pressed flat against the shirt, disappearing under the black jacket. He wore the same scowl on his face, but now it seemed darker somehow. As if he had seen terrible things no child should have to live through.

Yamamoto Takeshi had also grown in height. He stood taller than Gokudera by a few inches, though he kept the short, spiked hair style he had back in middle school. His formerly warm brown eyes had narrowed a bit, and now radiated cool wariness instead of carefree laughter. There was a scar beneath his chin on the right side. He was also clad in a crisp black tuxedo suit complete with a black tie that hung untied under the collar of his blue button-up shirt. His posture was more rigid, more alert, as if he was anticipating an attack in the near future. He carried a bamboo sword on his back instead of a baseball bat. The oddity of this did not escape Nezu. It made no sense to everyone in general; Yamamoto loved baseball. So why did he carry a bamboo sword and not a bat?

What happened to these children in the ten years he had not seen them?

"Juudaime hasn't arrived yet?" grunted Gokudera gruffly, tired emerald-green eyes gazing half-heartedly about the classroom. "That bastard better not have held him up."

"I'm sure they're on their way right now," placated Yamamoto. "Must be the traffic."

Gokudera threw Yamamoto a poisonous glare. "_What_ traffic? We got here just fine," he said. "Sword freak."

"Just calm down," replied Yamamoto, smiling. "No doubt Hibari must have caught some rowdy delinquents on his way here. You know how he is."

While Gokudera grumbled incoherently, Nezu couldn't help but tense at the mention of Hibari Kyouya. So the demon of Namimori was on his way here, was he? And apparently he was accompanying someone by the way they mention about 'traffic' and 'holding him up.' Who was the 'he' they mentioned? Could it be Sawada Tsunayoshi? But, his mind supplied, Hibari despised weaklings. Especially people like the diminutive brunet. He would just have to wait and see, he supposed.

He clapped his hands once to get the adults' attention. "Good afternoon, all of you!" he said. "I hope you remember me, your old science teacher in middle school."

"You're getting old, Nezu-sensei," whooped someone from the back.

"I never expected to see you with gray hairs," said another man, grinning at him.

"Yes, well, the years haven't been too kind to me," admitted Nezu. "But enough of that. We're here to celebrate the ten year class reunion of Class 1A. Take your seats so I can call roll!"

There was a scramble of bodies as people tried to remember where they sat ten years ago. If they drew a blank, they simply sat down in the nearest available seat. As Nezu drew out his clipboard and an old roll call sheet, he noticed that Gokudera seemed somewhat anxious; he was more fidgety than he remembered.

"Juudaime's still not here," he heard him hiss to Yamamoto. "What's that bastard doing?"

Yamamoto gave the silver-haired man a noncommittal shrug and flashed him a quick grin. "I'm sure they're okay," he mouthed. That didn't seem to reassure Gokudera at all.

Nezu cleared his throat, and began to read off names from the sheet.

When he got to the name 'Sawada Tsunayoshi,' murmurs began to arise from his former students. It seemed that they didn't remember the small brunet, if the confused whispers said anything.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi? I don't remember someone like that in our class."

"Wasn't he called Dame-Tsuna or something?"

"Dame-Tsuna? You mean that guy who said 'I am a pencil' once?"

"Haha! I remember that. Didn't he confess to Sasagawa Kyoko in his boxers?"

"What a loser!"

The collection of laughs that resounded around the classroom died when Gokudera stood up and slammed his hands on his desk, snarling, "If you idiots dare to say one more bad word about Juudaime, I will personally blow all of you out the window. Screw damage and repair costs."

"Say, Gokudera, why do you call Dame-Tsuna 'Juudaime'? Is that a nickname or what?" asked one curious former classmate, Tanaka.

"Juudaime is Juudaime."

"That makes no sense!"

"Gokudera, calm down. I think I just saw them come on campus," said Yamamoto, patting the tensed man on the shoulder.

"What?" Gokudera dashed over to the window and peered below, his expression melting into a happy smile. "Juudaime! He's here!"

"That loser really came?"

"I wonder if he's begging for money on the streets."

"Maybe he's cleaning toilets in a fast-food restaurant."

"I bet he went to jail for being a naked exhibitionist!"

Gokudera wheeled around, his green eyes dark with animosity, "You -"

The door slid open with a loud bang.

Everyone in the room (minus Gokudera and Yamamoto) froze when a familiar man stood in the doorway, his steel-blue eyes narrowed dangerously at them. "Herbivores," he addressed them coldly. "Be quiet, or I will bite you to death." A quick flash of silver revealed gleaming steel tonfas, making the former students shiver in fear at the memory of those deadly weapons. Oh god, Hibari Kyouya was here! Why was he at their class reunion? He hadn't been part of them ten years ago; just the demonic nightmare who patrolled the school hallways and punished people by biting them to death.

Nezu himself was wary of the tall, dark-haired man terrorizing the class. Twenty-six year old Hibari was quite scary indeed. His hair had been styled into a wilder fashion around his face, which made him look more handsome than the teenager from ten years ago. Icy steel-blue eyes gazed out from an angular face, slanted in an oriental fashion. Nezu didn't fail to notice that Hibari also wore a black tuxedo suit similar to Gokudera's and Yamamoto's, only his button-up shirt was purple.

Hibari surveyed the room once more with a cool glance, before he backed out of the doorway and stood to the side, speaking to someone standing outside in the hallway, "They have been properly put into their places, omnivore."

"That wasn't necessary, Kyouya."

There were three things that caught the former students' and Nezu's attention.

First of all, whoever was standing outside the door had a really nice voice. It was deep enough to be identified as a man's, but it wasn't too low in tone. The women (except for Kyoko and Hana) secretly fantasized about who the person was.

Second of all, Hibari Kyouya had called the person an _omnivore_. That meant that the person had to be extremely special for the demon of Namimori to regard him as more than an herbivore, which he commonly called them. Perhaps he was able to fight against Hibari on equal grounds? It was a mind-boggling thought.

Third of all, the person had used Hibari Kyouya's first name. He had called him 'Kyouya.' And Hibari had let him. Hibari never let anyone use his first name, with the exception of his loyal Disciplinary Committee right hand man, Kusakabe Tetsuya. For this person to earn the right to call Hibari by his name, without a suffix, and without having to suffer the repercussions for it - just who _was_ this man?

They found out moments later when the man stepped into the doorway, a small smile in place as he drank in the sight of his former classmates seated in their old classroom. He had a messy mop of brown hair sitting on his head, which spiked up in all directions. His honey-brown eyes were wider than Hibari's, but still narrowed slightly. He was also shorter than Hibari, surprisingly, but he seemed to exude a powerful aura around himself that made people want to smile in his presence. He wore a pinstriped black suit with an orange button-up shirt and a black tie, though unlike Hibari, Gokudera, and Yamamoto he wore a black cloak that was draped over his shoulders.

"Good afternoon, everyone," he said, his rich voice washing over all the young adults.

"Oh my god! He's so handsome!"

The women collectively sighed. Kyoko smiled brightly at him, while Hana waved at him from the back of the classroom.

The mysterious man turned towards Nezu. "Hello, Nezu-sensei," he said. "It's been quite a long time. How have you been?" Before the teacher could reply, he was interrupted.

"Juudaime!" yelled Gokudera, bounding over to the door. "I was worried you wouldn't make it! That bastard made you late, didn't he?" Tsuna laughed and shook his head.

That piqued the former classmates' suspicions, as incredulous as they were. For there was only one person that Gokudera called 'Juudaime.'

"No way!" called Tanaka, shocked. "Hey! What's your name?"

The man blinked at them, then chuckled quietly. "Oh, that's right. I don't act like my younger self anymore," he mused. "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. I was known as 'Dame-Tsuna' ten years ago."

After that announcement, he witnessed a rather humorous moment as his former classmates' jaws all dropped to the floor at the revelation, eyes widening as they tried to connect their old memories of that pathetic boy in boxers with this handsome and cool man standing in front of them. It didn't work.

"That's impossible…" whispered one person, breaking the awkward silence. "Dame-Tsuna was a loser and a failure! There's no way you can be him."

"It has been ten years," pointed out Tsuna. "Ten years can change many things about a person."

"Still!" said the person, crossing his arms. "Prove it. Prove that you're Dame-Tsuna."

"I don't need to prove myself," replied Tsuna. "I am Sawada Tsunayoshi. That is fact. And your name is?"

"Kinjou Minoru. But how do we know you aren't an imposter?"

"How dare you imply that Juudaime might be an imposter!" hollered Gokudera angrily, glaring at Minoru.

"What is he the tenth of, anyway?" retorted Minoru. "For all we know, he could be the tenth person to get hired by some company out there to clean their bathroom stalls!"

"Bathroom stalls?" shrieked Gokudera. "The nerve! I'll blow you to kingdom come -"

"Hayato, stop. He's goading you," commanded Tsuna sharply. To everyone's amazement, the hot-headed man backed down like a whipped puppy, though he was clearly still shooting invisible lasers out of his eyes towards the man who dared to insult his precious boss. "As for you, Kinjou-san. It is not nice to speculate so lowly about other people. I may have not been the brightest student in school, but that does not automatically mean that I have become a failure in life."

"A-ah," stammered Minoru nervously. At that moment, Sawada Tsunayoshi seemed rather scary. "But it's so hard to see you like this rather than that no-good guy that was in our class."

"True," said the brunet. "But that was then. This is now." He waved a hand over himself absently. "As you can see, I'm very different from my ten-year younger self."

_He's so cool! _The women swooned. Kyoko giggled. Even Hana had to hide the smirk that threatened to sprout on her face.

Nezu cleared his throat loudly. "Well then, Sawada Tsunayoshi, welcome back. Please take a seat," he said.

The man moved gracefully down the aisle, walking with careful steps towards his old seat. No one dared to attempt to trip him. They all just watched him pass by, the black mantle billowing behind him in an elegant fashion. Dame-Tsuna was no more.

Hibari snapped the door shut and stood imposingly at the front of the room, eyes closed as he leaned against the wall. He would love to do a few rounds of patrol for old times' sake, but at the moment Tsuna needed him in case of an unexpected attack by a rival Famiglia. He nearly snorted at the moment. Herbivores who tried that had to be suicidal. Really. The Vongola Famiglia was the most powerful mafia family in the world; all opposing enemies would be bitten to death.

The class reunion began with a slideshow of an old picture collection of how the students looked ten years ago. They tried to ignore the evil shadow that lingered in the corner of the classroom, watching them with his demonic eyes.

A picture of Yamamoto Takeshi being thumped on the back by his buddies after winning a game.

A picture of a pair of girls both holding a victory sign to the camera as they proudly displayed their costumes for the drama club.

A picture of Sasagawa Kyoko at the classroom window.

A picture of Gokudera Hayato with his glasses on, slightly leaning over someone's desk with one hand on a textbook. The women squealed at that one.

A picture of a group of boys on the soccer field, sweat shining on their brows as they practiced for an upcoming game.

A picture of Sawada Tsunayoshi leaning against the fence on top of the roof, looking up at something. In the background, one could faintly see Hibari Kyouya looking towards the camera with narrowed eyes, his familiar yellow fluffball of a pet perched comfortably on his shoulder.

A picture of Tsuna in his boxers as he faced off against Mochida. Oddly enough (at least to the former students), he seemed to have a flame sprouting out of his forehead. Was that even possible?

A picture of Kyoko and Hana sitting with a group of girls in the classroom, joking about something.

A picture of Minoru with his girlfriend under a cherry blossom tree. He blushed as the men hooted about it. Surprisingly, Hibari seemed to be turned away from the picture, something dark shadowing over his face. Tsuna knew that his loss to Mukuro was still engrained deep into his memory. Although he had long been cured of the disease Shamal inflicted on it, he was still wary of the cherry blossom trees. Even if it was just a picture.

The slideshow went on, displaying various images of different places, events, celebrations, and even some embarrassing poses. When it ended, the murmuring began anew. Nezu stood up and smiled at the young adults. "There will be one more reunion activity to do after this, but for now just continue catching up with your old buddies while I get it ready," he said, and left the room. The former students grinned and cheerfully bunched together again. They purposely ignored Hibari, pretending that he wasn't there and watching them like a hawk.

Tsuna walked over to the window, gazing outwards. Hibari was beginning to get agitated because of the crowding, he could see that. Thankfully, he had a new job for him to do.

He caught Hibari's irritated gaze, and subtly gestured towards the window. "Rats in the courtyard," he mouthed. "Very suspicious." Hibari seemed to understand him, for he swiftly strode over to the door and yanked it open violently, rattling it loudly. As he exited he snorted quietly at the loud, collaborative sigh of relief that drifted out of the classroom behind him. Those idiotic herbivores would never learn.

"Is it another attack, Juudaime?" asked Gokudera, clenching his fists. "Those bastards. If they try to attack you I'll blow them all to smithereens."

"Kyouya's already working on it," said Tsuna, gazing down at the open courtyard where his Cloud Guardian was currently beating the living shit out of a group of men in black suits for daring to trespass in his territory without permission. Hibari was brutal; launching his tonfas mercilessly at the enemies. One strike to the face (that's a broken nose right there), another got hit in the stomach (something probably got ruptured), then someone got clocked right in the chin (shattered jaw for sure). Yep, Hibari was the same as always.

His eyes narrowed when he spotted one man stealthily sneaking a good distance away, slowly drawing out a gun from an inner pocket of his black jacket. Having a good idea of what the man was about to do, he silently prayed that Hibari wouldn't strangle him later, opened the window, and stepped back. Moments later the chatter abruptly trailed off as his former classmates watched him climb out the window and _jump_ off. Someone screamed. They collectively rushed to the windows, wondering if Tsuna had just gone mental and killed himself. They gasped when, instead of becoming a bloody splatter on the ground, Tsuna shot fire out of his hands and literally _flew_ across the courtyard towards Hibari.

Tsuna tackled the gunman to the ground before he could shoot at his distracted Cloud Guardian. He wrenched the weapon away and tossed it far from their position. The gunman grunted and tried to knock Tsuna off of him. The brunet evaded the blow and countered with a right jab to the nose. A crack sounded, and the gunman howled in agony as thick red blood began to gush out from his nostrils. Tsuna leaped off the thrashing man.

"It's the Vongola Decimo! Get him!" roared one of the men in black suits. The ones who weren't receiving some love from Hibari's tonfas jumped at him, intending to dogpile him with their overwhelming numbers.

"Juudaime, duck!" Tsuna registered the voice in a millisecond and flattened himself to the ground as an array of explosive sticks hurtled over him. The dynamite exploded in the men's faces and obscured the courtyard with thick black smoke. Even from that distance, the former classmates could hear the men's shouts of panic.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Tanaka, brows furrowed.

"Dame-Tsuna seems to be involved in something dangerous," commented Minoru. "And did you see the way Gokudera threw those dynamite? Where did they even come from?"

"I can't believe that's Dame-Tsuna," whispered one of the women. "He's just… so _cool_ now…"

"That's Tsu-kun for you," said Kyoko proudly. "Don't worry. He won't allow us to get hurt if he can help it."

All the young adults crowded together at the windows, trying to see what was going on in the fight. The black smoke was quickly blown away, revealing seven people standing in a protective ring around the lone leader, black mantle flapping elegantly in the breeze. It was Tsuna, although he had a bright orange flame dancing on his forehead. His eyes had turned a beautiful shade of light auburn, coolly regarding the enemies before him.

Hibari was easily recognizable because of the gleaming silver tonfas gripped in each hand. But for some reason, these were wreathed in purple flames, which matched the color of his shirt.

Gokudera, too, was there. There were unlit dynamite sticks positioned between each finger, ready to be fired off at a moment's notice. He also had a belt full of red boxes around his waist, matching his red button-up shirt.

Then there was Yamamoto (when in the world had he gotten down there?), gripping a long sword covered with glowing blue flames. Wasn't he carrying a bamboo sword earlier? This Yamamoto also seemed more serious, more grim than his middle school self, if the dark frown on his face said anything.

Between Yamamoto and Hibari was the familiar, yet more mature face of Sasagawa Ryohei, the school's former captain of the boxing club. His hair was longer and spikier than his teen self of ten years ago. Like the others he was clad in a black tuxedo suit and tie, but with a yellow button-up shirt underneath. His bare fists were encased in bright yellow flames.

The other three were completely unfamiliar.

There was a slouched teen in a black jacket with a cow print shirt. One eye was closed, the other was half-lidded in laziness. He had semi-curly black hair. He was the only one in the group who wasn't wearing a tuxedo or a colorful shirt. He also appeared to have a pair of yellow horns stuck to each side of his head.

The other two looked like a brother and sister duo. The man had long blue hair that was partly up in a fashion that resembled a pineapple. What scared the former classmates were his heterochromatic eyes: one was blue, but the other was a deep, crimson red. A smirk adorned his face, highlighting his handsome features. The woman had purplish-blue hair that brushed against her shoulders, but there was a black skull eye patch over her right eye. She wore a crisp black jacket and skirt, although her button-up shirt underneath was the color of indigo.

They were a rather intimidating posse. The former students could swear that they were gathered in a ring around Tsuna in order to protect him. The only one they couldn't believe would willingly be a part of the group was Hibari. It seemed bizarre to them, considering that Hibari hated crowding and had a passion for violence. But then again, Hibari _had_ accompanied Tsuna on his way here, and had even called the man an omnivore. The no-good student had grown into a formidable person.

"I'm back. Will all of you - what's going on here?" asked the bewildered Nezu Dohachiro as he re-entered the classroom.

"Oh, Nezu-sensei!" greeted Tanaka. "Come take a look; Sawada's being a total kick-ass right now." He turned his attention back to the events playing out below. As the enemies charged, the ring of guardians made their counterattacks. Tsuna calmly stood in place and watched over them as they fought.

Nezu couldn't believe his eyes. He silently wondered if he was turning senile, but considering that all his former students were watching the fight intently, he was sure he wasn't dreaming.

A limousine drove up to the front of the school. One of the attendants opened the back door to let a tall, burly, dark-skinned man with a bristling mustache step out. His dark-brown eyes locked onto his target. Tsuna met his gaze unwaveringly.

Then, he moved.

Gokudera wisely stepped out of the way as his boss went zooming past him at near light-speed, appearing before the other man's face in less time than it took to say 'fuck.' The other man was unprepared for such a speedy assault, so Tsuna's punch to the face took him by complete surprise. He was sent careening backwards, clutching at his face. The damn Vongola Decimo struck _hard_. That little shit wasn't going to get away with this.

Tsuna watched him with calculating eyes as he charged forward blindly. The man tried to deck him with a strong uppercut, but he stepped back and leaned away in order to avoid the oncoming blow. He then lashed out with a foot, nailing the other leader in the solar plexus. The man doubled over in pain, heaving great gulps of air as he tried to regain his bearings.

Tsuna didn't allow him the luxury. He knocked the man out with a well-placed chop to the back of the neck. The burly figure dropped to the ground like a stone, out cold. The men in black suits being beaten back by his guardians paused to look over to their unconscious boss with a look akin to terror.

"T-they knocked out the boss!" stuttered one of the men, backing away as he witnessed a ferocious glint twinkle in the male Mist Guardian's eyes. "The Vongola is too strong! W-we can't win, please spare us!"

"Oya, oya. You attack us, then ask us to spare you?" said Mukuro, advancing on the poor man. "Kufufu. Little fool."

Hibari raised his tonfas at his remaining foes threateningly, growling, "If you don't leave in five seconds, I will bite you to _death_." The pathetic herbivores seemed to get the message, for they all ran away screaming like the cowardly morons they were. And they dared to call themselves members of the Italian mafia? What a joke.

He surveyed the school grounds with a searching glance, identifying which parts of the courtyard had taken damage from the extremely one-sided battle. All the buildings were intact; excellent. The ground had a few scorch marks courtesy of Gokudera's dynamites (nothing a few well-placed kicks of dirt couldn't fix), but otherwise the only filthy mark he could find was that it was littered with the broken and bleeding bodies of their enemies. He'd have to call Kusakabe to come clean it up later.

"Kyouya, come here," said Tsuna, gesturing for his Cloud Guardian to join him. The man eyed Mukuro with a distasteful look, but reluctantly took his place by his boss' side. "All of you did well in holding off the enemy Famiglia. You also did very minimal damage to the school, which, I'm sure, you're pleased about, Kyouya."

"Kufufu, it was quite disappointing. That Famiglia was no match for Vongola," replied Mukuro, his trademark smirk appearing on his face.

"I can't believe those weaklings had the nerve to challenge us," grumbled Gokudera, deactivating his Sistema C.A.I.

"What are we going to tell those former classmates of yours?" asked Lambo, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at the crowd watching them with wide eyes.

"Maa, we could always tell them the truth," suggested Yamamoto.

"We're technically criminals," pointed out Gokudera, frowning. "I can't imagine they would react too well to that."

"That's true," mused Tsuna. "But we definitely can't pull off that 'we were shooting a movie' lie since we don't have any cameramen or movie equipment around."

"Just tell them, omnivore," said Hibari. "Those herbivores can't do anything to us. If they try, I will bite them to death." Tsuna sweatdropped at the typical Hibari proposition.

"Boss, you can tell them the truth, but you can also tell them why we're in the mafia," spoke up Chrome.

Tsuna looked thoughtful about it. "Yeah, I could do that," he answered, smiling at his female Mist Guardian. "Thank you, Chrome." Her cheeks turned lightly pink.

As a group, they all walked back towards the building. Hibari trailed behind them, still upholding his dislike of crowding. Along the way, Tsuna contemplated what, exactly, he would say to his former classmates.

A thunderous applause and a deluge of questions greeted them as they strolled into the classroom.

"Sawada! Man, you were such a bad ass out there, what did you do in these last ten years, eh?" roared Tanaka, moving forward to try to clap Tsuna on the back for a job well-done. He immediately stopped when Gokudera glared at him, frosty green eyes slicing into him.

Tsuna smiled indulgently. "That's what I'm here to tell you all," he replied softly. "I'm afraid I'm running out of time - places to go, people to see, business to take care of."

"That's understandable," remarked another former classmate, Shuichi. "But I totally agree with Tanaka."

"If I may, Nezu-sensei?" asked Tsuna, turning towards his old science teacher. The middle-aged man agreed, also wondering what on earth happened to make his former no-good student into such a powerful man. Ten years really did change a person.

"Good luck, Juudaime!" cheered Gokudera.

"Don't worry, Tsuna. Whatever opinions they have of us afterwards don't really matter," said Yamamoto.

"Explain to the extreme!" shouted Ryohei, pumping his fist towards the ceiling. He grinned at the sight of his girlfriend waving at them from the back of the classroom.

Tsuna smiled at his former classmates, and looked around. "Well," he began, standing tall in front of the teacher's desk, "my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. I'm sure you've all wondered why Hayato calls me 'Juudaime', right?" Several nods. "He calls me that because I am the Tenth boss of the most famous Italian mafia organization in the world: the Vongola Famiglia…"

* * *

An hour later, Tsuna and his guardians left the classroom, headed to who-knows-where. Kyoko and Hana went with them. Shocked silence reigned in the room behind them, its occupants all staring ahead at the place that the formerly no-good student had stood to tell his story.

The mafia.

The _mafia._

Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Dame-Tsuna kid from their middle school days, was in the fucking _**mafia.**_ Not only that, he was the BOSS.

A couple former students fainted from information overload.

Never in all their twenty-some years of life did they ever imagine someone like Dame-Tsuna being in the Italian mafia. It just wasn't feasible. But the proof had been there, right in front of them. The way he was dressed, the way he spoke, the way he fought - he definitely had training. He even got Hibari Kyouya to call him an omnivore! That was a miraculous feat that seemed too surreal to be true.

Still.

The mafia.

The _mafia_.

Ten years was a really long time.

* * *

**OMG. I'm done. Wow. **_**Wow**_**. HOLY CRAP. Fifteen pages. HELL YES. This is my own take on a class reunion fic, with a touch of action to spice things up a little bit. Most of the class reunion fics I've read/seen tend to be on the shorter side, and they end right after Tsuna introduces himself. I wanted to expand on that more, so… here I am.**

**This is me not doing my math homework. Hahaha.**

**This is un-betaed. Err, proofread. I didn't feel like it. If I find mistakes, I'll fix them later. For now, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Review, please!**

**Edit: May 11, 2012 - I forgot about the omerta policy. My bad. It would be too troublesome to go back and change it all now, so please feel free to ignore it.**

**MangaFreak15**


End file.
